Twilight Wishes
by Vinepetal
Summary: Whn Aurorasyrup and Migdnightarrow r killd, they ar reincarenated into Wishpaw and Twilightpaw. Now, thry musy leanr of there destinys and continu there battle over thw legendery Wishpool! Plz review and follow! Erm, trollfic. I apologize for it...
1. Alingences

_Foreword- I am sincerely sorry about this. This is, most certainly a trollfic. I am attempting this for fun and as a writing exercise. I will, from this point on, most likely not refer to the nature of this so directly. All inconsistencies are for affect. All bad writing is for affect. This story is not to demean any writer, it is only a parody. I may or may not post an annotated version of this to attempt to make it make a bit more sense, and also to belittle this story. If anyone else wants to do that as well, be my guest. I, thankfully, do not own Warriors. _

_Once more, I am so colossally sorry for this._

* * *

Twiligth Wishes- Aligences

**_Heartclan-_**

_**Leader-**_

Aridsyar- Ginger she-cat with sileky fur, swhtirling silbver srtiprs, and green eeyed.

_**Deputy-**_

Cryastaklblaed- A white he-cast with psle red etes. (BTW, she's and Albino cat)

_Apprentice- Wishpaw_

_**Medicine Cat-**_

Plartinumsparkle- Beusatiful siklver tabby she-cat witrh pale geern eghees.

_Apprentice- FeAHteredwinhg-_ A white she-cat whoth long fur and bluer euyes.

_**Warriors-**_

Comethpool- Golred-frueesd tom euwth duskt blue-violet eyes.

Superhsrorm- A gehry-fureed tome with white flecks and gold whets.

_Apprentice- Twilightpawe_

Aurorasyrup- Silver and torticeshell tabby she-cat wqith eysts like blue-green firs.

Prearlskyp- A shimmersy white tim with blue eyse.

_Apprentice- Blazepaw_

Midnightarrow- A daerk black, almost indifto she-caty with eyes luije fires and lightningh.

CVascadfeshine- Bukle-grey tabby rome with blue yes.

Moihtpool- Plae grey she-at with andber eyse.

_Apprwntice- Plasmeapaw_

Felicitywing- Brown andf gingehr spotterd she-cat whrih dark freen eyes.

Cionammonflight- White tomn with lots of cinnamon-vvaoollored spots.

Garnetfsaze- Red-eyes ginger tom with whitwe paews.

_**Apprentices-**_

plasmepaw- Golden she-cat with whitwe paws and electric green eyes.

Wishpaw- Silver and torticeshell tabby she-cat with thes lke blue-green fire.

Blazekit- A gold-ginger tom with stormy violet eyes.

Twilightpaw- A dark lback- almost idingo she-cat with eyes life fire andf lightninjgn.

_**Queens-**_

Lightnangel- A beautiful white andf folden furred quees with grene eyes. Mathe to Comenthpool. (Kits- Plamdenekit- Golden she-cat with white paws and electric green eyes, Whishkit- Solver an torticesrehll tabby with eyes like blue-green fine, and Blazekit- A gold-ginger tom with sotrmey violet euyse.)

Nightblossom- A beasutiful dark brown tabby queen whtt an white belly nand chockolatey eyes. Mate to Pealersky. (Kit- Twilightkit- A dark black, alomar indigo she-cat wth eyes like fire and lightning.)

_**Soulclan-**_

_**Leader-**_

Reunestar- Handsome toritceshell tom with blue eyes.

_**Deputy-**_

Nighhjtbeak- Dark charcoal grey tom with ghern eyes.

_**Medicinecat-**_

oliveherat- Olive green she-cat with bleu eyes.

_**Warrieors-**_

Fowtail- Ginger tom.

Inkfur- Black hse-cat.

Ravcoolnmousde- Grey and black tom.

Cherryclaw- Daerk gigner she-cat.

_Apprentice- Schorchpaw_

palntheart- Green-grey tom.

Loudboom- Bornw tome.

Summersun- Ginger and gold she-cat with stormy grey eyes and a sherp tounge.

Echjomoon- Silver she-cay.

_Apprentice- Cyanpaw_

_**Apprentices-**_

Schpoerepaw- Gingetr tom.

Cyantpaw- Bue grey tom.

_**Queens-**_

Shineingfloqwer- Pretty white and grey queen qwith green eyes. Expecting Racoonmouse's kits.


	2. Prologe

Twilight Wish Prologe

In Starclan, tow cats stood. "There is a prophecy…", stated one.

"Oh raelly? What king?", asked the other.

"The Aurora will fall, just as Midnoight shall, but they shall rise again and continu their baqttle through the Wish of Twilight. The Wishes will be granted and the Summer shall begin and fall over all. Only the united Twilight Wish can save the clans, but it must be all the work of Whishes in trhw end." the first stated ominusliy.

"Wtah does it mean?"

"I shall tell Platiniumsparkle; sje will fuigure it out."

"Okay. Got it."

Back in the clalns, Aurorasyrup heard a noise. It awoke her. She looked up and saw a daerk black shape slinkign out of the warrior den. Seh followed her.

"Midngihtarrow! What are you doing! It is late and we must sleep!", she cried.

Mightnihtarrow trened. "Ah, Aurorasyrup, it is only natural you would be on to me. You see, I shall reveal to youi a great secret if you cna best me in baltlte."

Aurorasyrup slashed at Mignightarrow, who did not even flinch. "Ha, is tht you're best? The secret is that I am going to rule both clans someday. I shal be the most poweeful cat in the whole forest, and you acnnot stop me!"

"I cna two! I am storinger that you!"

"Tonight, I shall start to find the Wishpool, and all my dreams wshall become raelity!"

"The Wishpool is only a legend! It is said too be infused withe hrt powerr to grant the wishers of any cat who srinks form it! No, you cannot fin it! I will kill you before you have the opportunity to fing it!"

"You know whaere it is, and if you dont tell me, I will kill you!" Mightnightarrow lunged for Autorasyrup and pinned her down.

"I will let you go if you tell me where it is!"

"Bnever!"

Suddenly, a flash or ginger fur appeared and killed both of them. "I must never lety any cat find out where the wishpool is. If they did, npo one would live!"

In the moring, theer clan mates found out they had left. They went fdown to the lake to look for them, and found their dead bodies woith slashes through their throats. Platinumspawekle, the medicine cat, wept. "They were so young, so full of ponential! Whoever did this should be punished!"

"I agree" said Feahteredwing. She then ran vback to the camp. "This is bad, but we must return to the camp because Lightasngel and Nightblossem just kitted last night at the same time at aproxomamtelty midsnight."

Plantinumsparkle nodded and left them. She remembvered the propehcy she had been given last night, was this what it meant?

In the Queen Den, the new queens were tiredly grooming thier kits. Platuinumspaerklwe told them of the two dead catas. Nightblossom wept because Mindigarrow had been her sister. "My kit looks so musk like her!", she cried. Platinumsparkel looked at her only kit. It was a small black she-cat that suddenly opened its eyes to reveral they were shockingly fiery, just like her dead aunt's. "You sheould name it afte her."

"No, I wuill name her Twiliughtkit."

Lightangel frowned because Aurorasyrup wad her friend. "I've named these two Plamsekit and Blazekit, but i cna't think of anything for this last one. Do you ahe any ideas?"

The kit looke dxaxerkty like Aurorasleaf, with torticeshell silcver tabby fur and open blue-green fire yes. "You sheould mane her Wishkit siad Platinumpaerkle afet her propehrcy"

"Yes, after the lefgendary wishpool. Its said to greant wisheds of cats who drink form it, and only a select few can see its location in there dreams. I will name her Wishkit."

Platinumsparkle gulped because these cats were surely the oencs from her prophecy.

AN- Isnt it great so far! All the cation and suspence! I really love Aurorasyrup, Im sorry I had to kill her :( but i reincarnated her, so its fine! And I wonder who killed them ;) not telling lol.


End file.
